Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to weighing devices. More particularly the present invention relates to a multi-piece scale system configured to weigh in item. The pieces of the scale system are configured to wirelessly transmit the reading to a wireless computing device for display.
Description of Related Art
When travelling, many airline carriers have instituted baggage weight restrictions. If a bag is over this weight restriction, customers are charged substantial fees and/or have to publicly unpack their baggage to lower the weight. In any event, finding out one's bag is over the airline-imposed weight limit is an inconvenience at best. Therefore, knowing the weight of a bag during packing is advantageous.
Currently, solutions to weigh one's bag during the packing stage include clumsy and hard-to-use hand scales, as well as using a bathroom bodyweight scale while holding the luggage in question, and subtracting total weight from body weight. Each solution faces a number of shortcomings. The hand scale requires a user to lift the luggage in an awkward manner that requires a substantial amount of arm strength. This can be difficult to impossible for many. The bodyweight scale solution suffers from being cumbersome and unreliable, and also suffers because for a return trip, typically this scale is not available.
Therefore, what is needed is a portable scale device that may simply and effectively weigh luggage.